


An Angel watching over me

by Crowley_Kitten



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: M/M, Masturbation, Sexual Fantasy, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-15
Updated: 2020-10-15
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:08:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27029377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crowley_Kitten/pseuds/Crowley_Kitten
Summary: Aziraphale has shut up the shop for the evening.Crowley decides he needs some "me time"Ineffable Kinktober 2020day 10Voyeurism
Relationships: Aziraphale & Crowley (Good Omens), Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 69
Collections: Ineffable Kinktober 2020, my Ineffable Kinktober





	An Angel watching over me

  
Crowley stretched out in bed. He had heard  Aziraphales light, measured footsteps on the stairs, and knew he was now in the flat. He listened to him bustling about in the little kitchen, making himself a cup of tea to relax after shutting up shop for the evening. Part of his usual routine. Evidently, he’d decided to leave the restorations for another day. There was a whiff of angelic lust on the air. Crowley parted his lips and inhaled deeply, the better to taste it. and yet, he heard the Angel leaving the kitchen and NOT coming to the bedroom. Damn it.    
  
Crowley shrugged and began lightly circling his nipples with the back of his nails, let his head roll back on the pillow as he touched and teased himself. With a soft moan, he sucked his fingers into his mouth before returning to pinching and tugging at the pink peaks. He was breathing low and shallowly. He smiled a little as something in the atmosphere changed. The silence in the flat was too studied. He lightly scratched at his flanks, drawing his nails slowly, feeling goosebumps raise on his flesh, his nerve endings alight. The lust in the air thickened. Crowley flung the quilt aside, tugging his boxers off and flinging them to one side. He spread his legs wide, turning his face to  Aziraphales pillow.  Oh that scent, warm, comforting, sweet and  cosy . A long groan fell from his lips as he brushed his long fingers over his aching cock.    
  
“ Aaaaaaangel ” He sighed, gripping himself firmly as he slowly began to settle into the  rhythm he liked best, rolling his thumb over his damp head, using the secretion to slick his length. Crowley was very proud of his cock. It was long, just the perfect girth for his angel’s body. It curved upwards towards his narrow hips. The skin was velvet soft, and so hard underneath. It was a wonderfully elegant  appendage, even if he did think so himself. He massaged his frenulum. The bundle of nerve endings was so sensitive. He began to lightly roll his foreskin back and forth over the head, delighting in the slick stroking of it, making himself gasp. “Oh, Angel, you take my cock so well....” He could hear heavy breathing that wasn’t his own. Waves of celestial lust crashing over him. He shuddered. The heat was rising in him, pooling and tightening in his hips. Crowley arched his back with a low moan, thrashing as he fucked up into his fist. He was panting hard and fast.   
  
His head rolled to look towards the narrowly open door, his grin a wickedly sinful thing. He winked playfully at Aziraphale.    
  
And then, shuddering violently, he came with a loud cry. 


End file.
